Now you're gone
by black angel in love
Summary: A fic based on the song Now you're gone. Naruto, using the name Kyuu to sing his feelings for Sasuke, is listening to one of his songs when the doorbell rings. when he opened the door, he saw Sasuke, who had left him. what will happen? preg, shounen ai


I used to have the song in as well, but since someone told me it might be removed, i chose to remove the lyrics. if anyone wants to read it with the lyrics, send me a pm with your e - mail and i will send it to you

Warnings: Shounen ai, mpreg, oocness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Words: 1438.

Naruto sat on his bed, hearing his song come out of the stereo, Now you're gone. He was Kyuu, the lead singer in a popular band and this was a song he wrote for Sasuke, the one who held his heart but despite knowing this, left him to go train with Orochimaru. Pictures he took with him covered all the walls in his room and the pendant he gave him for his birthday – it was a raven and a fox playing – never left his neck. His cell phone, the one Sasuke bought for him, laid next to him. He never went without it, though his only contact was Sasuke. He would never give this cell phone's number to anyone.

Sighing softly, Naruto got up from his bed and went to his wardrobe. His best friends – Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino – would come to take him out to a club that played his songs regularly, not that his friends knew he was Kyuu. As he took a pair of black jeans and a red shirt that left little to imagination and a pair of black boots, he wished with all his heart he would be able to see Sasuke once again, if only for a second, to know that he is okay. After all, if Sasuke was happy with Orochimaru, he couldn't make him come back. That was the reason he refused any missions that they gave him to retrieve Sasuke. He had promised him he would wait for him to come back on his own and that will be what he'll do.

"Do you miss me Sasuke? Do you feel the same way? Do you feel as lonely as I do?" HE whispered to a photograph he had taken with Sasuke. It was a photograph that was taken when Sasuke kissed him for the first time. In the photograph, Sasuke kissed Naruto, his eyes close and his arms were around Naruto's waist, and Naruto had his eyes closed, his arms warped around Sasuke's neck. He remembered that day clearly and his heart hurt at the memory. While a fond one, it made him miss Sasuke even more.

Though he had put the name Anna in the song, the name should have been Sasuke, but it didn't match so he changed it. But the words were true. Without Sasuke, his heart was in pieces and no one but Sasuke can make it heal. His never fading pain in his heart inspired these lines and his feeling coated the whole song. He wondered if Sasuke had noticed it was him and that the song was for him. Sasuke after all, knew his singing voice and there couldn't be anyone else that the song was talking about. He waited every day for a phone call that would be the answer to his song, but it never came and it hurt him too much to take it. Because of that pain, he drunk himself for a month before realizing he was being stupid and he shouldn't drink to forget.

Putting his clothes on, he smiled bitterly as he thought about what had inspired these lyrics. At one point after Sasuke leaving Konoha, he had started cutting because it made him feel free. It made him feel as if he was about to fly. But then, Shikamaru and the others found him as he laid bleeding to the bed, and he stopped because they said they cared about him and it would hurt them if they lost him. Tears had gathered in his eyes and he had run into their arms and words of comfort. They held him as he cried that day. From then on, they were never without each other, all five feeling awful at the thought they would do something without the other.

Now you're gone. This was a line he repeated to the Sasuke in the photographs, the one who was always with him. The one who loved him so much, he had left him with a child. When Naruto had asked Kyuubi about why he was feeling so sick, Kyuubi had said that because Sasuke loved him so much, he awoke some demon blood he had and he left him pregnant. Then, a week later, Sasuke left. He drunk and cut himself many times before he learned about the baby. Since he has learnt about it, he takes care of himself and avoid the villagers that would try to harm him, not that they have tried after Sasuke left. They had learnt about how much his absence hurt him and they left him alone.

The doorbell rung, and slowly so that he wouldn't get dizzy, he went to open the door. As he opened it, soft lips crushed on his and an arm snuck around his waist to hold him close. It was Sasuke. "Naruto. I missed you so much." Sasuke whispered as he let Naruto's lips go. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. He swung his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him hard. Panting, Naruto stopped the kiss. "I missed you so much Sasuke. Why did you have to leave me?" Sasuke sighed. "I heard a rumor that Itachi was after you. I had to go to Orochimaru in order to be strong enough to protect you. But then the snake tried to have sex with me. The only one who I want to have sex with is you so I cut his head and ended his life once and for all and came back here. I couldn't stand being away from you. Then, I learned about the baby for Shikamaru. He told me when he saw me and asked you to go out with them so that you would open the door to me, thinking it was them, in order to surprise you." Naruto smiled. "you surprised me alright. I love you, Sasuke. Never leave me again." Sasuke kissed Naruto hard.

"I am so glad that unlike in the song, you came back to me. I would have died when I gave birth if you hadn't come. I love you so much, my heart would break because you weren't with me and I would have only had enough strength to give birth. Then I would have died." Naruto whispered and Sasuke turned white at the thought of losing Naruto and how close he had come to losing him. "Never go farther than my side, because I will be worried that you're hurt if I cant have you by my side. You are the most important person in the world for me. Never go, please." Naruto smiled, and whispering a 'I love you', he kissed Sasuke. Slowly, in order to not hurt Naruto, Sasuke made love to Naruto, showing him just how he loved him.

A week later, Sasuke was able to become a Konoha shinobi once again, but he never left Naruto while he was pregnant. When Naruto gave birth to their son, the Hokage had called him and forced him to take a mission to a far away place and Naruto, while taking care of their child, never stopped listening to his song, the very song that he was listening to when his lover came back from Sound. Sighing, Naruto placed their son on his crib and went to sit at the sofa. There, he opened a pendant – it was under the other one Sasuke had give him – to reveal a photo with Sasuke hugging him from behind and their son in Naruto's arms.

He sighed as Kyousuke, their son, started crying and was almost to his room when the young boy stopped crying. Worried, Naruto went to Kyousouke's room, where he saw Sasuke rocking their baby and making soothing sounds. When Sasuke put Kyousuke down, Naruto run into his arms, hugging him tightly against his body and Sasuke did the same. "Sasuke… I missed you so much. Never take a mission that is longer than one day, please." Naruto whispered and Sasuke tightened his hold on the blond and whispered back. "I will never leave for longer than a day… I missed you so much Naruto, so much,"

Five years passed from the day Sasuke returned, and Naruto, Sasuke and Kyousuke are a happy family, welcoming into their hearts two twin girls. Naruto had stayed pregnant to twins and was giving birth on their anniversary. Sasuke was by his side all along, holding his hand, never leaving him and telling him to be strong. While Naruto made a lot of threats about cutting Sasuke's prove that he is a male, in the end, he kissed him in the cheek and thanked him for being by his side.

How was it? I had this idea out of nowhere and completed it in an hour… so please review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
